


Take You Home

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Seongwu, Asian Song Festival 2018, Busan, Daniel's hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual smut?? Handjob, Fluff, I edited my tags because im bad at tagging, Im newbie forgive me, Imsorrybut iloveyou, M/M, Ongniel, Romance, author cannot promise anything, comforting Seongwu, maybe mentioning wanna one members in the future, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, he watched the face of his lover, he looked very peaceful. Daniel was grateful that Seongwu drives him back to Busan, even though this is their rest day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, nice to meet you again.  
> So, i wrote this because i saw a white car was picking up Daniel in front of YMC building.  
> He sat on the passenger seat and who knows the driver was Seongwu??

 

 

_ 'Wanna One will take a break to celebrate Chuseok!’ _

_  
_ _ ‘They've been on a flowery road since debut, Wanna One who's been busy with various activities, will have a break following Chuseok, Lunar New Year Holiday. Staff from agency said that holidays should be with family’ _

 

That’s the most of today’s headline for Wanna One updates since this morning. Luckily the company let them take a break with their family on  _ Chuseok _ holiday. They’ve given a week off until they continue to preparing for their upcoming album for their comeback.

 

It was 10.12 pm when they held their last meeting on their company’s building. All of the members already got the drivers and their manager will take them home. 

“Thank you for your hard work, boys. I’ll see you guys again in next week. You can have rest and spend your rest day with your family” their managers clapped their hands along with the members. And most of them bid a goodbye because the cars were already on standby in front of the building.

 

Daniel was left in the meeting room, texting his mom.

_ ‘I’ll be home tonight mom, do you need anything?’ _

_ ‘I don’t need anything, son. I just want to see my son soon, your sisters are waiting for you’  _

_ ‘your wish is my command, madam. Tell the girls, I will go with the fastest rocket in the world, I’ll see you soon, mom’ _

 

After he presses the send button, his phone is buzzing, and he picking up the call

“Okay, I’ll come down now”

 

He wore his slipper and zipping up his jacket. He put his phone in his pocket and go down to the first floor. He saw the white car parked right in front of the building, he walks fast to the car.

There are a quite lot of fans waiting in front of the building, it’s quite late but most of the fans waiting for the members left the building. Some of them has already left because the other members were already went home earlier with separate cars. Luckily it's not raining tonight.

 

He opens the door and sits on the passenger seat and buckle up his seat belt. The driver wore a black cap, black mask, black shirt, and black jeans.

“Ready to go?” asked the driver next to him.

“Yep, let's go. Did you bring your bag too?”

“Yeah, I put it on the trunk, your bag too. Anyway, no one recognized me right?”

“Well, if you wear all of the black outfits on a daylight, they might recognize you hyung, luckily the window tint is quite dark and they were busy recording me, so I don't think they will recognize you,”

“Good then” the driver steps the brake when the traffic light turns to red.

“Now you can take off your mask, hyung”

“Ah right i almost forgot, i wonder why it stuffed when i breath” he scratches his chin. 

“Ah  _ Ongcheongie _ .. you are really” 

“What, Daniel?”

“Nope.. nothing.” his bunny teeth are shown “Hyung, is it okay for you to take me to Busan at this hour? I mean, it's our holiday, and it’s time for us to rest,” Daniel asks carefully.

“We’ve talked about this Daniel” Seongwu glances over the younger “And also, I miss you... I’m sorry I was so busy preparing my last appearance as an MC for the music show. I was with my friend last time” Seongwu’s right-hand reaches Daniel’s left-hand.“I'm glad that you have time to meet your friends, Hyung. And also I’m glad that our fans were touched by your mini-exhibition” Daniel caress the older’s hand.

“But you said you were jealous, Niel?” Daniel swears that he saw Seongwu smirks when the street lights hit his handsome face.

“Ah?? When did I say that? No, I didn’t” Daniel let go his hand, pretends to be mad.

“Yes, you did”  Seongwu laughs when the younger pouting his lips, “You said it in your sleep, Daniel. You said you were jealous of my friend. You sobbed in your sleep and murmured aliens language after. We meet him before, right? You know that he is one of my best friends, he’s a great photographer and I asked him to teach me some technique to take a good picture” Seongwu with his sappy laughs but keeps driving to the toll road.

“But, our fans didn’t know that. And they were speculating that he is your boyfriend, hyung. He even uploaded the camera you bought for him”

“See, were you really jealous?” Seongwu amused “I broke his camera, Daniel. And you help me choose the gift, we bought them together,” Seongwu answer with his most soothing voice “Also, I don’t care what people say. But you are my one and only boyfriend. Later, when it's time, I will tell the world that you’re mine and I’m yours, okay?” Seongwu reaches out the younger’s hand once again, caress it softly.

“Ah.. what did I do in my past to have you in my life, hyung” Daniel hold Seongwu’s hand tighter.

 

\---

 

12.10 am 

 

Two hours driving in a toll road make their tummy growling as if they raised a group of wolves inside. They decided to stop by the rest area. Seongwu parked their car in front of the 24/7 mini-mart on the rest area. They bought two ramens and coke. It was a self-service area, luckily there are not many people around, so they can eat peacefully without the camera shoved to their faces.

“It’s gonna be dawn when we reach my home, hyung. And you’re not allowed to drive when you didn't get enough sleep, I texted my mom earlier and asked her to put a new blanket, so you can use it later” Daniel says after gulping down his last drop of coke.

“Your mom must be sleeping, Daniel. Why did you text her in this late hour?” Seongwu finished his ramen.

“She asked about you before, hyung.” Daniel cleans up the bowl and empty cans to the trash bin.

“Shall we go now? Before it’s too late” Seongwu stands up and walks to Daniel. Daniel stops the older, He wiped the ramen stain beside Seongwu's lips with his thumb, then he pulls Seongwu closer and zips his jacket. “Aren’t you cold, hyung?”

Seongwu's face and ears turned red like a boiled lobster, looking very clear under the light of the full moon tonight. Seongwu blushed with Daniel's sweet behavior.    
“Let’s go, hyung” Daniel took the older’s hand. 

 

\---

 

“I think my mom is sleeping, Hyung” as they've arrived at Daniel’s home, the lights in the living room are turned off. there was only a dim light from the corner lamp near the sofa. Rooney, Peter and Ori welcomed Seongwu and Daniel by running towards them. The youngest sister, Ori, purred at Seongwu’s leg even though this is the first time of the two of them met.

“Wow, Ori-ya… you like him already? I’m jealous.” Ori jumps into Seongwu’s lap straight away after he squatting down to say hi to her.

“Hello Ori, nice to meet you too. I only see your pictures before, you are so pretty” Seongwu kisses Ori’s head. Ori blinked her eyes softly as if she understands what Seongwu’s means.

“Whoa… she likes you, Hyung.” Daniel can’t believe the view what he saw in front of him now. Ori still new to the family. Even some of Daniel's family came, but Ori always hid under Daniel's bed because she was not familiar with humans. But with Seongwu, she is as comfortable as if Seongwu is the owner, even Ori is approached him first and sniffed at Seongwu, like she knew that Seongwu might be the incarnation of a cat. Or maybe he was a cat in his previous life.

“Okay, enough for now, we need to sleep girls, your Seongwu oppa is really tired.” Daniel took Ori from Seongwu’s lap and put her to her bed next to the dining table. Ori obediently curled up her body into a furball. “Come inside, hyung” Seongwu follows at the back.

“I’m gonna shower first, you can take a rest on the bed, hyung. I won’t be long” Daniel said when he took a towel from the drawer. Seongwu hazily outstretches his arms and nods. He is so sleepy now.

 

After fifteen minutes, Daniel finished the shower and went back into his room. He saw Seongwu curled up his body like Ori who was sleeping. Daniel felt this rare view was very beautiful, he had not seen the older sleep for a quite some time. He realized that he missed his boyfriend. Their busy schedule made them unable to rest well.

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed, he watched the face of his lover, he looked very peaceful. Daniel was grateful that Seongwu drives him back to Busan, even though this is their rest day. Daniel feels very comfortable with this atmosphere, his home, his mother, his cats. Plus, his boyfriend who is now in front of him.

“Good night, hyung. I’ll wake you up in the morning. And also, i love you,” Daniel cupped Seongwu on his constellation moles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're connected through this video call. Seongwu is tired and sleepy after a long day at sightseeing and walking tour in Kyoto but still insists upon being connected through the face-time pretending that he is not sleepy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Finally, it's up...   
> This is the next chapter I've promised last time.
> 
> And yep, this is my first time to write chaptered fic.  
> So hopefully, I hope you can still enjoy the continuation of the previous chapter.

  
  
The sun begins to rise, waking the tired sleepers. The whole room is dim aside from the ray of light peeking through the curtains.

Seongwu wakes up with him wrapped around Daniel’s arms. He moves slowly as he trying to get out from the hug. Daniel tosses the blanket when Seongwu finally out from his boyfriend’s hug. He combs his hair with his fingers. He checks on the clock. It’s already twenty-five past eight.

“Daniel, wake up” as he rocks the younger’s body, he doesn’t move. Only mumbling alien’s language on his lips.

“Daniel…” he temps once more, as Seongwu scoots closer to whisper on to Daniel’s ear “Niel…”

Daniel reaches out Seongwu to bed again still with eyes closed. The older now are trapped on to Daniel’s big hug. Again. This time, with legs too. The younger doesn’t seem wants to release Seongwu in any minute, he seems so comfortable with the position.

As Seongwu wants to say good morning to Daniel, he was stopped by the younger’s lip is now on Seongwu’s. 

Their kiss is so soft, the way Daniel moves his lips as he swallows Seongwu’s upper lip tenderly. It was silence in the room, just their humming sound from the both of them.

“Morning, hyung” Daniel says when he parted their kiss for a second, he continued the kiss. This time, Daniel’s hands trailing on Seongwu’s back.

Daniel snuggles up close against Seongwu and lets him feel the warmth of his body. He moves his body against Seongwu’s, nice and slow. Daniel takes it up a notch and starts off by softly kissing the side of Seongwu’s neck. Show him how much he wants him with tempting little nibbles.

Seongwu in a good way to ensure that Daniel gets his morning by taking control of the situation. He rolls over to Daniel and wraps his legs over the younger. His fingers roam freely and lightly over Daniel’s chest, trailing delicately down his torso. Give his arms a gentle rub down before coming back to stroking his chest.

Nerves and excitement and chest heaving, and everything is vaguely hazy or fuzzy because it’s so hot, plus they’re in Daniel’s house. Seongwu is afraid that Daniel’s mom will hear them. 

And now Daniel positioned himself to sit down. He takes Seongwu to his lap facing toward him. His forehead briefly rested on Seongwu’s. Daniel with his pillow messy hair. Seongwu combs Daniel bangs which fall down below his eyebrow. He finally lent in and gently kissed Seongwu once again. The kiss felt natural and pleasurable and they couldn't get enough of it. This time more passionately.

 

 

Seongwu can fell that something hardens on below Daniel’s part. Seongwu moves his hips slowly.

And purposely.

“Hyu..hyung” Daniel looks at Seongwu.

Seongwu is smirking. Fuck. Daniel is fucked.

“Would you?...”

Daniel presses his lips to Seongwu a second later, before Seongwu continues his sentence.

As Seongwu continue his hips movement, Daniel’s member against his boxer fabric, protested. 

Daniel moans almost whisper. Seongwu this time tempted, his hand moves to the younger’s waistband, teasingly. His index finger now trapped between Daniel’s waistband and skin. His hip is still moving. This time faster but not rough. He continues with his middle finger.

Seongwu lowered Daniel's boxer until Daniel’s member sprung freely.

Seongwu holds Daniel's erection tenderly. His thumb caressed the slit. It was already wet from Daniel first cum.

Any second later, Seongwu holds the harder erection tighter with up and down movements. Daniel’s hand on Seongwu’s jaw, asks for a kiss. He opens his mouth slightly and tilts his head closer.

Seongwu's hand still doing his job down there, up and down.

Faster.

Until Daniel lets out his breath. Louder. 

He cums. All over Seongwu’s hand.

Seongwu part the kiss, now his lips move to Daniel’s ear. There. That is Daniel most sensitive spot. Seongwu whispers to his ear, so near until his lips can touch the skin as he speaks

“Should we?...”

 

 

 

‘Miaaw…’ 

The two of them jumped in surprise when Ori was already on the bed, meowing, tilting his head while he was curious what these two men were doing.

“O...Ori.. what are you doing here?”

“Since when are you here?”

They took turns asking frantically

 

‘Miaww…’ Answered Ori like she understands human language.

 

Daniel holds Ori into his arms. Between their chests. He kisses Ori's head.  "You're still a baby, Ori, you shouldn't be here," Daniel said with a laugh along with Seongwu.

Seongwu gets off from Daniel's lap, then took turns kissing Ori's head.

 

 

\--

 

 

After brunch and an hour chats. Seongwu said goodbye to Daniel's mom.

She tells Seongwu to bring some food containers to Seongwu's parent's house. She prepared two big bags of homemade food made by Daniel's mom.

Daniel's mother told that she hopes that Seongwu could stay a little longer, Daniel nodded in agreement. But Seongwu assured that he would stay longer next time.

She gives Seongwu a warm hug before takes him to the front door. Seongwu promised that he will be back soon.

 

Daniel walked Seongwu to the parking lot.

“Don’t forget to call me tomorrow, hyung, as soon as you have free time at the hotel. Okay?”

Yep. Seongwu has a plan to go on holiday with his family. His father, mother, and sister. They planned a vacation in Kyoto for four days and three nights. This is their first family vacation after Seongwu debut on Wanna One.

“I will, Daniel. I'll call you later okay?” Seongwu buckles up his seat belt.

Daniel put his head into the car and gave a quick peck to Seongwu's lips.

“Thank you, hyung. Safe drive. I love you” as he closes the car door and waves.

  
  


\---

 

  
They're connected through this video call. Seongwu is tired and sleepy after a long day at sightseeing and walking tour in Kyoto but still insists upon being connected through the face-time pretending that he is not sleepy at all. 

  
Daniel not even remotely sleepy, so he is totally engrossed in playing with Ori and showing off proudly the new trick to Seongwu.

  
They both talk for some time while talking and sharing their days with each other. There are some photos spreads on the social media that some fans meet Seongwu with his family and uploaded it to their accounts. It feels like Seongwu has private guerilla meeting. And for sure he gained some new fans. Seongwu is really good at that. Who doesn't fall in love with Seongwu.

When suddenly after some time, Daniel sense that the latter has fallen asleep. His eyelashes are so long and thick and almost touch his cheeks.

  
Daniel doesn't know why but he doesn’t disconnect the call for a good twenty minutes. 

 

All of a sudden, a sense of loneliness dawns upon Daniel thinking of how he never to stay awake during late hours without Seongwu talking to him about his many tales, exchange stories about Sponge-bob and Bikini Bottom.

He is overwhelming with an emotion of how his boyfriend is the loveliest person ever to pretend fine and still talk to Daniel when he was clearly so tired. Daniel starts to miss Seongwu even more, even though they are still connected in the video call.

  
Suddenly in the middle of that long silence, Daniel hear "Daniel… I Love You", in the most adorable half sleepy voice. 

  
Daniel is shocked. He is speechless....wide smile with his bunny teeth... Smiling lines on his face... He feels his eyes are teary...

Still can't stop smiling.

During whole night, Daniel was not able to take his eyes off of Seongwu’s sleepy face for a single minute. Daniel felt so magical and peaceful seeing the love of his life slowly falling asleep. Seongwu looks so relaxed and innocent. 

Daniel realized that he could do this for his whole life.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it?  
> XD XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story like I enjoyed when writing it. I wrote several drafts to continue, but I still don't know if I will continue. But for now, that's all.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading. 
> 
> I love OngNiel <3


	3. We'll Be Alright, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daniel…” Seongwu calls Daniel.  
> “Hmm?”  
> He takes a long, deep breath “We’ll be alright, right?” Seongwu finally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I wrote the third chapter.  
> And it looks like this fic compilation will continue but I don't know how many chapters it will be.
> 
> Happy reading.

_ ‘Wanna One is in the final stages of preparation for their next comeback!’ _

 

_ ‘Wanna One’s last album together, as they only have a few months left in their contracts.’ _

  
  


That’s the most titles of the news article which spreads this early morning. Too early for the members and fans to read and talk about this sensitive topic. 

 

The dorm is really quiet. This morning is colder than the usual autumn morning. Maybe because some members are still in the company for recording. Or maybe because of the articles released everywhere on the portal sites. Today, Daehwi, Sungwoon, Daniel, and Seongwu are in the dorm because they have finished their recording parts two days ago. And today, they will go to Busan for Asian Song Festival this afternoon.

 

Seongwu has awakened from uneasy feeling. Or maybe he didn't sleep all night. 

It’s because of the news article. He is busy with his own thoughts.

Seongwu restlessly lays on his bed, he repeatedly kicked the blanket. The  _ SealOng _ troops he had couldn't calm him.

 

Daniel, who was sleeping on the lower level of the bunk bed, heard several times the top of the bed creaked. Even though he was very tired after yesterday's recording, he decided to get up and ask his roommate.

 

“Hyung, is everything okay?”

 

No answer.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Not long after, there was a sob from behind Seongwu's back. His body trembles.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Daniel reaches Seongwu’s back. “Come here please, if I go up, I bet the bed will break.”

 

Seongwu turned his face with red eyes, and wet from tears. Seongwu crawled down from his bed, Daniel helped him down by holding his hand. Seongwu crawled into Daniel's bed, his body curled like a sleeping cat. His back still trembling.

 

“Niel… Daniel”

“Yes, hyung? I’m here,” as Daniel soothing Seongwu’s back. “What happened? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

Seongwu hesitates to answer. “The article has come out, Niel, they said about our comeback. They said our final album. Our FINAL COMEBACK” he says finally along with louder sobbing.

 

“Oh my God, hyung,” as Daniel crawls to his bed, he grabbed Seongwu's thin body. Daniel hugged the older from behind. Spooning. Daniel holds Seongwu's hand, he stroked it gently. Seongwu's body trembles again when Daniel pressed his body closer the older.

 

“Hyung… hyuuung… look at me” Seongwu still firms with his back facing Daniel. Daniel still patiently placed his hand on Seongwu's back, caress him, and still trying to persuade his hyung again so that he would look back at him. 

 

Daniel kisses Seongwu's back, this was the last attempts, fortunately, Seongwu melted by Daniel’s touch and patience and turns his body that is now facing Daniel. Daniel makes a little distance in between of them to be able to see his boyfriend's face. Daniel is trying to look Seongwu's eyes. Several times Seongwu avoided Daniel's gaze. But Daniel bears Seongwu’s stubborn because Daniel was too worried about his boyfriend. Besides, today they will perform for the music festival. Daniel is worried if Seongwu fans worried if he saw their favorite idol appear with red and swollen eyes while performing. 

 

Moreover, They will perform in Daniel’s hometown. He wants to give a good memory to Seongwu about Busan. And vice versa.

 

Seongwu with red eyes and tears still dripping on his cheeks convinced himself to see and meet the younger eyes. Seongwu still sobbing, a bit. But he doesn’t care too much if he will look ugly, because Daniel had seen himself in the best and the worst. After all, Seongwu will never ever look ugly anyway.

 

Finally, their eyes meet. Daniel looking at Seongwu, deeply. For a while he was silent. Seongwu wasn't sure what Daniel was thinking. Seongwu dissolved in his mind once more, what if Daniel laughed at him. What if Daniel bullied him. What if Daniel told the other member then they teased Seongwu. What if ....

 

Daniel wipes Seongwu's tears which had just dripped on his left cheek right on his constellation moles with his thumb of his right hand, Daniel's palm on Seongwu's cheek, caressing Seongwu's still wet cheek. Seongwu leaning on Daniel’s palm. Seongwu suddenly remembered one of those million comments on his head, even in his heart.

 

_ ‘It will be a giant spectacular hit if Daniel and Ong will be a duo. Promise..they can conquer the world. Jinja Daebak Real Heol!!’ _

 

“Daniel, I’m scared. I don’t want to end this. I don’t want to finish all of this. I don’t want to separate. I don’t want to go alone. What should I do? What am I supposed to do with my life, Daniel? What will happen to me if I part with the others? Especially with you? I'm not ready for it, Daniel. I want us to always be together. I know not all members will agree with an extension plan, but with you? I don't want to be separated from you. I want us to always be together. Do all the schedules together. Eat together, then sleep together. I want to see your smile every day. When I opened my eyes every morning and before I slept at night. I don't want to be alone, Daniel. I don’t want to...” Seongwu blabbered between his sobbing.

 

“Come here, hyung…” Then slowly but sure, Daniel pulls Seongwu closer to his embrace. Seongwu’s slender body sank into Daniel's arms. Until his body is invisible.

 

“Daniel…” Seongwu calls Daniel.

“Hmm?”

He takes a long, deep breath “We’ll be alright, right?” Seongwu finally says.

 

Daniel hugs Seongwu tightly but makes sure that Seongwu would not run out of breath. Seongwu, who was in Daniel's arms now, take a deep breath of Daniel's peculiar scent. A mixture of the peach-scented soap, the fragrance of freshly detergent in Daniel's shirt, and the-almost-vanished of vanilla-scented perfume. Seongwu presses his body to Daniel's chest. 

 

Only with that one hug, slowly, Seongwu’s breathing becomes more stable, his heart calmed down. Seongwu fell silent. Both of them. There’ve been many more times where Seongwu has felt exposed and vulnerable. His anxiety felt like it was swallowing him whole. And then he met Daniel. There is something about Daniel which make him feels safe. The healing powers of touch. Daniel’s touch. Whether physical, emotional, or mentally exhausted, Seongwu, himself without thinking twice, will run towards and hug Daniel with all his might. Daniel hugs are that powerful.

 

He could hear Daniel's heartbeat. Seongwu became much calmer.  Then his hand began to respond to Daniel's hug , his hand now moved towards Daniel's waist, he wanted to hug Daniel more tightly. Even though there is no longer any distance between them.

 

Daniel could feel Seongwu's breath. His boyfriend's nose is now right on his chest, Daniel is slightly tickled.  But he held it because he doesn't want Seongwu to be disturbed. Seongwu is in his comfortable position. His lips were right in front of Seongwu's forehead when he felt Seongwu replies his hugs, Daniel kisses Seongwu's temple. It is not a a peck, this was more to that. Daniel places his lips on Seongwu's forehead longer than usual. As if Daniel wants to make sure Seongwu would be better now. 

 

“Let’s sleep a little longer, hyung. I’ll wake you up when the manager called us to get ready, okay?”

 

Seongwu just nodded slowly, then slept soundly in Daniel's arms.

  
  
  


\--- 

  
  


After they took off their stage costumes, everyone wore their comfortable clothes. Daniel wore the black sleeveless shirt he wore when he left for Busan, then Seongwu wore his trademark outfit, which was a black hoodie jacket, and his used training pants. They are all bows and say thanks to the staff and greets the other artists who come and meet in the backstage.

 

Daniel carries his jacket, then ask Seongwu. “Is there no item left behind, hyung? Your phone? Wallet?”

“Nope, it’s all on my bag” Seongwu checks his big black bag once again.

“Let me bring it for you, it looks heavy” Daniel offers his hand to Seongwu.

“I’m okay, Daniel. I can do this”

“Anyway, you don’t have to bring a lot of clothes, you can use mine later for sleep” Daniel says slowly and almost whispers to Seongwu

“Daniel, don’t make it too obvious, won’t you?” Seongwu answered Daniel's temptation with a whispering voice, adding his smirking face.

 

Not long after that, they walk in the group to exit the venue. Outside, lots of fans were waiting to wave. The fans call their names while recording with their camera phones. Seongwu peered, peek-a-boo-ing and looking up when a fan called his name. The members headed to the bus to their hotel accommodation where they would stay for tonight. Different from Daniel, he takes a  separate car. But before entering the vehicle, Daniel strikes poses to his fans' camera. Very cool even with simple poses and waving his hand to the fans there. His fans are go crazy and really hope that in the future Daniel will be able to join and walk on a runaway. His unique but comfortable fashion is Daniel's trademark.

 

Before the two of them separated, Daniel whispered to Seongwu, "I'll pick you up in the back door, okay?"

 

The car that will take Daniel to his house, driven by the manager.  Daniel’s car followed the bus that was boarded by the members, from behind. When they almost near to the entrance gate of the hotel, the manager had understood Daniel's instructions before, he turned the wheels toward the back door of the hotel. A moment later, Seongwu who is wearing a hoodie covered his head and walked into the car, then entered the passenger seat at the back.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


They arrive at Daniel's house, they were welcomed by Daniel's mother and Daniel's three younger sisters. Rooney, Peter, and Ori. They meowing as if greeting their oppas.

 

“Mom, I'm coming!” He greets and hugs his mother happily. The twenty-three years old breadwinner of this family will always be a baby in front of his mother. 

 

His mom did not forget to greet Seongwu with a warm hug too. Daniel's mom was happy because Seongwu kept his promise to come again to Busan. To their house. Seongwu did not forget to thank Daniel’s mom for the food made for the Seongwu family last time. His family really enjoyed the side dishes, until they were not aware that they were finished the boxes of side dishes in just a few meals. But Seongwu also apologized because he did not have time to bring back the empty boxes, because the boxes are still at his parents' house, and promised once again that as soon as possible he would return to Busan and bring the boxes. 

 

Seongwu is considered to be her own child, after all. Actually, all of the members too, but Daniel’s mom realized since a long time ago that Seongwu is someone special for her only son. 

 

After some time chatting, she asked if they had eaten or not. They nodded in unison. Then Daniel’s mom knows that both of them have not cleaned up their makeup and he is sure that they have not had time to take a bath from their performance. His mother told them to take a shower with warm water and take a rest. 

 

Seongwu and Daniel become obedient children, they taking turns to shower. Lowkey, deep inside in their heart, they could-slash-want to shower or better bathe together, well, they say it can save water. Global warming is getting worse, they believe.

 

A few moments later, they both finished shower and now playing with Ori. Because Peter and Rooney choose to sleep early. Daniel laid Ori on the bed then rub her chest and belly. Plus the language or alien sounds that are only understood by both

“Kuchikuchikuchiku" says Daniel teasing his sister, but Ori is too embarrassed when Daniel recorded it with his phone and Seongwu also watched it, Seongwu laughed because Ori was so cute, his laugh was very specific. “I’m sorry” adds Daniel when Ori runs for her life. 

 

Ori hiding under Daniel's bed, Daniel called him several times but Ori did not budge. Daniel event asks Ori to come to him. He begs to the cat. But the other man called him from the right side of the bed. Ori was slightly distracted, even when Daniel said "Kang Ori". Yes, her surname is Kang, she is Daniel's sisters anyway along with Kang Peter and Kang Rooney.

 

Daniel manages to carry Ori and put it on his chest, Seongwu who watched from the side felt a little jealous of Ori. Because it should be him on Daniel’s top tonight. Seongwu pouted, Daniel did not realize the expression on his boyfriend's face at first, until Seongwu attempts his last move. His  _ Hing _ face never fails Daniel to melt into a liquid.

 

Daniel giggled at seeing the older face. Daniel put Ori to her own bed. Then he approached Seongwu, Daniel laid Seongwu to the bed. Actually, they were both tired, so they supposed to decided to sleep tonight

 

"Let's go to sleep. Hyung. Our manager will pick us up tomorrow morning" Then Seongwu laying on Daniel’s side. Daniel had a habit of wrapping Seongwu with a blanket since a long time ago. This time too. Daniel snuggles closer to Seongwu, then positions himself to hug the boyfriend in font on him. Daniel’s palm on Seongwu's hair which almost poked his eyes, Daniel stares deeply at Seongwu's eyes.

“Hyung....”

“Hmm…?” Seongwu stares into Daniel’s brown eyes.

“We will be alright, okay? I promise” As Daniel cups Seongwu’s temple

 

Seongwu was silent, his temple feels so warm because of Daniel's lips and touch. His heart too, his eyes once again felt warm. 

Seongwu enjoys this moment, Daniel too.

 

“I know… I believe in us. Thank you,” This time Seongwu who scoots his body closer to Daniel. Drowning his body in the younger's hug,

 

“Good night, hyung.”

“Good night, Nielie”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES.  
> I was in delulu mode last night.  
> OngNiel thing happened, and I couldn't sleep until dawn.  
> I am really really happy.  
> That laugh after 'kuchikuchiku' thing and Seongwu big black bag more and more encourage me to write this fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> And also, thank you for leaving kudos.  
> And if you don't mind, I would love to hear your opinion about this fic compilation.
> 
> You can hit me on twitter @molescollector
> 
> :*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, 
> 
> I would like to thank you for reading this fic.
> 
> And i supposed to not finish this fic yet. Because we still have the morning after and the entire week of Chuseok holiday. So, yeah.. this is gonna be my first chaptered fic.
> 
> Second, i'm so sorry for the typos and grammatical error above. I'm not using any beta. 
> 
> But still, i hope you can enjoy reading this fic as much as i enjoy writing it.
> 
> The next chapter will be on here soon, so.. i'll see you again later?
> 
> Anyway, Thank you so much :*


End file.
